Like We Never Loved At All
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: Don't you feel anything at all from that day? I know I do... rated k to be safe. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. read, rate, let me know what you think


I was walking down the streets of Seattle, trying to clear my head, when I heard laughter.

_You never looked so good_

_As you did last night_

_Underneath the city lights_

You were standing with Jared, Sam and Paul, laughing the night away, as if you didn't have a care in the world.

_There walking with your friend_

_Laughing at the moon_

_I swear you looked right through me_

I could have sworn you motioned me over to you and the others, but instead you were motioning to Quil. It's as if you had totally forgotten what happened between us.

flashback

_"No, Jacob, I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore," I said, turning away. "It's him isn't it? It's your goddamned blood-sucker isn't it?" he said, his hands balled up into fists. "It's partly him but it's partly my desicion also, Jacob. I can't keep leading you on like I have been. I've made up my mind already and my choice is Edward," I said, tears falling from my eyes. "Bella, my love, please don't do this. At least think it over before making up your mind," said Jacob, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. He pulled me into his arms and held me close as I whispered over and over again, "I'm so sorry Jacob."_

_"Jacob, I have to go. He and the others will be worried about me if I'm gone too long," I said. He let me go and spun me around to face him. "So, is this really good-bye then?" he asked me. I would feel the tears build up in my eyes as I looked into his gaze. "Jacob, I-" he cut me off. He brought his lips to mine and kisseed me passionately before he turned to run. "Never forget me," he said, runnning off. _

end flashback

_But I'm still living with your goodbye_

_And you're just going on with your life_

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

As I walk along, I thought back to that time we went camping in the mountians.

flashback

_You were sitting on a fallen log and I was sitting in front of you leaning against your chest, your arms around my waist. We were staring at the horizon as the sun set, wrapped up in eachother's company. "Jacob? Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Go ahead, you don't have to ask," you said, resting your head on my shoulder. "Why do you hate Edward? Is it because he's a vampire?" I asked. You lifted your head from my shoulder and told me, "well, that's one part of it. The other part of why I hate him so much, is because he stole you from me." I sat in silence for a second, then asked you, "why don't you tell him this? Maybe this can finally put an end to your fighting!!" You shook you head. "That would only fuel the fire. He would forbid you to ever come down here again if he knew that," you told me._

end flashback

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

I walked past you and your group, hoping you would say something, but you didn't. I hung my head and walked on.

_You, I hear you're doing fine_

_Seems like you're doing well_

I've heard rumors about you since I stopped seeing you. You are going out with that girl, what was her name? Kekata. I was glad to hear that you were happy, but I was heartbroken that you forgot about what we shared; both the positive and the negative.

_As far as I can tell_

_Time is leaving us behind_

_Another week has passed_

It's been almost three months since I last heard from you, and yet it feels like an eternity. I know I told you I wasn't going to see you again, but I yearn to see you, to be wrapped in your strong arms.

_And still I haven't laughed yet_

_So tell me what your secret is?_

How do you do it? How do you mask your pain, so the others don't see or feel it? Or do you even feel pain at all?

_To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

_Did you forget the magic?_

_Did you forget the passion?_

_Did you ever miss me_

_Ever long to kiss me?_

In all the time you spent with Kekata, did you ever think of me? Did you ever stop to think of how I felt?

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

You may not feel anything from that day, but I do. I left my heart in your hands the day I left you for Edward.

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

_You, you never looked so good_

You haven't changed a bit...


End file.
